


sesuReQUEST Prompts (MISC flavors)

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphys/Papyrus/Undyne - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Grillcest - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papster - Freeform, Papyrus/Alphys - Freeform, Ships in title, Tags In Each Chapter, Underswap Grillby named Swirlby, Undyrus/Papdyne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: This is the Miscellaneous shipping work!





	1. Edge & Doomfanger - "Please...Stay..."

**Author's Note:**

> Below are links to the other Prompt Works:  
> [ Sanscest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693895/chapters/33953487)  
> [ Fontcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693337/chapters/33951684)  
> [ Papby/Papysansby Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693118/chapters/33951141)  
> [ Papcest Flavor ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693454/chapters/33952071)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has a special night with his love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crysta-cub asked: **Ok.... I know i sent in a few requests... But i thought this one would be funny/cute maybe.... #14 #35 or #40, choose one or a mix of them or all three... Pairing challenge...[ Edge and Doomfanger ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165662103535/ok-i-know-i-sent-in-a-few-requests-but-i)... Have fun :3 ** from this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/165375744620/writing-prompts)
> 
> Pairing: Edge and Doomfanger
> 
> Tags: Edge trying to seduce a cat into his house, Red is not a fan

Edge sat the kitchen table, leaning on his hand as he watched his beloved eat dinner. He was in love, but of course, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else; he couldn’t have the other guards thinking he was soft. No, they wouldn’t respect him if they knew, so he couldn’t go on any large, elaborate date nights like his manual told him was the ‘ultimate way to show your love!’.

Instead, he organized date nights at home, picking days when he knew Sans would be off doing whatever it was older brothers did with their time. He would set the table, using only the fanciest of mats for his guest, and then he’d make his master dish, lasagna. When he was finished and the table was ready to go, Edge would go to the door to open it, and his beloved would be at the door, right on time. It’s like they knew all of Edge’s likes and dislikes so intimately despite not knowing each other very long. They were meant for each other, he figured happily.

His love looked up at him, breaking Edge’s concentration as their eyes narrowed, staring as they chewed slowly. Oh no, did he do something to offend them?

“Dear? What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching out towards them. At the moment, the front door swung open, making them both freeze as Sans stalked in, flipping through the mail.

“hey boss, ya got some fan-mail in here and uh…….” Sans looked up, taking in the scene that was laid out before him. “what’s that cat doing in here?”

“Doomfanger is not just _some cat_ , Sans! They are our family, and I love them!” Edge yelled, gesturing at his beloved. The cat brought their paw up to their face, licking the lasagna off of their fur as they ignored the two brothers.

“boss, i keep telling ya, ya can’t just go picking up stray animals and inviting ‘em into the house all willy nilly,” Sans sighed.

Suddenly, Doomfanger jumped down off the table, slinking between the table legs. Their tail curled slightly around Edge’s leg as they passed, heading for the door. Edge dropped to the floor in a fit of desperation, crawling after Doomfanger so as to not scare them. “Wait! **Please...Stay…** ”

Doomfanger chirped softly as Edge’s phalanges rubbed across the fur on their back. They looked back at Edge, making eye contact for a quick second, before darting out of the open door. His love...

Sans crouched beside Edge, placing the mail on the top of his skull. “so... any of that lasagna left over for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. Papster -High School AU with Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local goop man comforts tall skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> themanicmagician asked: [ ' **For the prompts...how's about papster with 5O. With Papyrus doing the hurting and Gaster doing the comforting? :3c** ' ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/167098680620/for-the-promptshows-about-papster-with-5o) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/166960968380/sesurescue-themanicmagician-supercalvin)
> 
> Pairing: Papster (Papyrus/Gaster)  
> Tags: Bullies gonna bully, implied death threats, Gaster is bad at being comforting

W.D. Gaster yawned audibly as he opened his locker, not awake enough to deal with the day. Why did adults insist on starting high school at 7am in the morning? Didn’t they know that the more sleep a teenager received during the night, the better they would learn and retain knowledge? Gaster could lose out on his opportunities to get into a prestigious college because some idiot decided on an arbitrary time to start school. He should write a strongly worded letter…when he had the mental capacity for it.

Grabbing the required textbooks for his first class (math, one of his favorites), he walked through the hallway, observing the students around him as he headed to class. As usual, everyone subconsciously fell in line with their cliques: the preps stood in clusters around their lockers, gossiping about who was dating who, the jocks wrestled each other in the corner, and the nerds held their heads down low, desperately trying to avoid rousing any attention to themselves. All in all, pretty sad. Gaster wished that these students could see the beauty of stepping out of their stereotypes, to embrace themselves and devote their lives to science, much like he planned to. Or, you know, at least do anything more with their brains than talk about the same crap every day.

Well, at least there was one interesting monster around for him to observe: a skeleton monster named Papyrus. As far as Gaster could tell, the monster definitely fit into the ‘nerd’ role at school, but he never acted like it. Papyrus was always cheerful, meeting the day with enthusiasm and always working hard in class. To be honest, all of his energy was a little too draining for Gaster, so he usually watched the other from afar.

He reached his classroom and opened the door, scanning the room for Papyrus’ figure. Surprisingly, despite being so close to class time, the room was entirely empty. Where was everyone? And Papyrus, for that matter? Something peculiar made him do a double take as he looked around; did someone spill ink on a desk?

Stepping further into the classroom, Gaster made his way over to the desk, recognizing this seat as Papyrus’. The top of the desk was covered in dark text, probably made with some sort of permanent marker. The words written on the desk were demeaning in quality, gross name calling and vague suggestions that Papyrus should ‘disappear’. Gaster turned around, fighting to keep down the acid bubbling in his throat. How could they do this to Papyrus? Sure he was a little loud at times but never malicious.

Gaster had to find him.

Dropping off his textbooks at his desk, Gaster hurried out of the classroom, stopping a student to ask if they had seen the skeleton. He did this several times, each times receiving a negative answer until at last a bunny monster vaguely remembered seeing the monster heading towards the drama department wing. Gaster thanked the monster before running off in that direction.

He knew that this particular wing had a bathroom between the choir and band practice rooms, and it was a popular spot for the stoners to hang out. He really kind of hoped that the bunny monster was wrong, but as he approached the bathrooms he could hear murmurs from a small group of monsters standing outside, mentioning a tall skeleton and wailing. Gaster politely shoved through the monsters and entered the bathroom.

“Papyrus?”

Gaster heard a small gasp come from one of the stalls before the door opened, revealing the monster in question. Papyrus looked like he had been crying for a while; his eye lights were snuffed out and faint orange marks sat under his sockets.

“OH, HELLO WINGDINGS! HOW ARE YOU?” Papyrus chirped, coming out of the stall to sit on the windowsill. To his credit, Papyrus tried to hide that he was upset, flashing Gaster a big grin as he gazed at him. For some reason, that bothered him.

“I think the real question is, how are you? I saw your desk.”

Papyrus rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly. “O-OH. YOU SAW THAT, HUH? IT’S NO BIG DEAL. JUST A FEW FRIENDS PLAYING AROUND.”

Gaster hardly doubted that, but he decided to go along with the other’s ruse for a bit. “So you decided to come here because…”

“BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAY HI TO MY FRIENDS HERE.”

“You mean the ones standing outside the door?”

“THEY’RE SHY!”

“And the tear tracks under your sockets…?”

Papyrus opened his mouth to retort, but instead he sighed, huddling in on himself. Gaster stepped into the bathroom, walking over to the window and leaning against the wall. He tried to decipher Papyrus’ expression, but the other had buried his head in his arms.

Gaster closed his eyes as the two of them sat in silence, vaguely noting the bell ring outside. He hadn’t really planned on skipping class today, but honestly he didn’t think he’d learn anything anyway, so he’d accept being here to… support Papyrus? Was that what he was doing? God, he wasn’t good at this.

Papyrus’ muffled voice cut through the air.  “WINGDINGS, DO YOU LIKE ME?”

“What do you mean?” Gaster sputtered, a purple blush dusting his cheeks.

Papyrus lifted his head an inch, staring Gaster down with blank sockets. “DO YOU LIKE ME, AS A PERSON?”

Oh. That’s what he meant. “I think you’re a very interesting individual, a breath of fresh air in this otherwise stale school. So…I don’t dislike you.”

Papyrus laughed, small and light. Nowhere near the usual boisterous levels of his laughter. Gaster figured maybe he was trying to be polite. “THANK YOU, I NEEDED THAT. SOMETIMES I WORRY THAT NO ONE LIKES ME VERY MUCH.”

“I can see why you would think that,” Gaster said, before realizing how blunt he sounded. “I mean, when someone decides to write on a desk with permanent marker, it’s very easy to deduce that you’re not liked very much.” Gaster, what the hell. You aren’t helping here.

Papyrus nodded, lifting his head to rest it against the window. “YOU’RE RIGHT. I THINK I KNEW A WHILE AGO THAT I DIDN’T FIT IN BUT… I GUESS I WAS TRYING TO PRETEND I DIDN’T NOTICE? THEY GAVE ME A PRETTY BIG SIGN THIS TIME THOUGH.”

“Why do you want to fit in any way? It’s not worth it,” Gaster remarked.

“I DON’T KNOW. IT SEEMS LIKE THE THING YOU DO IN HIGH SCHOOL?”

Gaster stepped away from the wall, turning to face Papyrus. “You don’t have to fit in. I don’t, and look at me.”

Papyrus gave him a look. “YOU SIT ALONE EVERYDAY AND ALWAYS HAVE A SURLY EXPRESSION ON YOUR FACE.”

“That’s because no one else is worth my time,” Gaster said, turning to leave. “I prefer being alone; maybe you should try it sometime.”

Gaster felt slightly guilty about walking away, but if the other skeleton was feeling well enough to comment on his habits, then there was no reason to be there anymore. He comforted the other, now he could leave. Gaster got about as far as the door when hurried footsteps followed him and he was pulled back. Papyrus looked at Gaster, orange eye lights sparkling in the dim lighting.

“I-DO YOU MIND IF I PRACTICE BEING ALONE WITH YOU SOMETIME? AT LUNCH MAYBE?”

“…Sure,” Gaster answered, looking away to hide his blush.

Gaster rubbed his temples as Papyrus whooped behind him; his high school life was going to get much livelier now, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	3. Grillcest - "First one to make a noise loses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored Swirlby is a dangerous thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megalotrashy asked: [ **179- ut and us grillby *audible wink*** ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169677587610/179-ut-and-us-grillby-auidble-wink) From this [prompt meme ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/169351233610/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> Pairing: Grillby x Underswap!Grillby (Swirlby)
> 
> Tags: quiet Grillby, nsfw, fondling, implied sex

Swirlby was bored, and maybe it was that feeling combined with something else in the air that convinced him to go bother the more stoic version of himself. He quickly headed over to the other’s universe, entering the bar and saddling up at the nearly empty bar in front of his Undertale counterpart, Grillby, who had been in the middle of mixing a drink for a patron. **  
**

“Want to play a game~?” He purred.

Grillby opened the cocktail shaker, quirking up a flaming eyebrow to show he was listening as he poured the contents into a glass.

“Uh uh, you know my rules~ You have to accept first.”

Grillby’s flames twitched in irritation, but his face stayed emotionless as he pushed the glass towards the monster who had asked for it. They thanked Grillby, leaning forward to tuck a tip into the fire elemental’s pocket. Swirlby watched the exchange with a small grin; Grillby didn’t get tips too often since he owned the restaurant, so any extra money tended to put him in a good mood. All the better for Swirlby to take advantage of.

“So, Grillby~ Do you want to play?” Swirlby whined.

Grillby glanced at Swirlby briefly, giving him a subtle nod. He wiped his hands on the front of his apron, gesturing for Swirlby to follow him into the back.

Once Swirlby reached the back room he was treated to the sight of Grillby standing in front of him, apron hanging off the back of a nearby chair and thick arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his head to the side as if saying ‘well?’.

Swirlby sauntered over to Grillby, placing both of his hands on Grillby’s broad shoulders. Strong flames pulsed softly underneath his fingers, sending a small shiver of pleasure down his own body.

“So, the game I have for you today is a fun one~” Swirlby cooed, trailing his fingers down the sides of Grillby’s arms, carefully memorizing the magical veins bulging beneath the other’s work shirt.

Grillby followed the movements with his eyes but otherwise didn’t make any attempt to stop it. His eyebrows quirked up in interest as Swirlby’s roaming hands started heading towards his chest, and allowed the other to uncross his arms.

“Oh~ you’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Swirlby said, sighing happily as he shamelessly fondled Grillby’s chest.

Grillby reached up in response to gently grab Swirlby’s wrists, stopping them from continuing further with a frown.

Swirlby huffed. “Don’t be like that. It’s all part of the game, dear~” He pried his hands out of Grillby’s, and with a sly grin placed them over Grillby’s crotch. “It’s called ‘ **First one to make a noise loses** ’~”

Grillby bit back a groan as Swirlby slid his hand down his pants, eyes fluttering closed as his cock was fondled. Swirlby grinned; Grillby’s dick was already half-hard so he wouldn’t have to wait nearly as long to enjoy it. Now he had a choice, should he give Grillby a blowjob or a handjob? He was pretty proud of his mouth, but he knew that Grillby tended to like a firmer touch sometimes. Maybe a mix of both?

Before he could make a decision, large hands grabbed onto his backside, palming his round asscheeks and making him moan.

“…Looks like I’m the winner,” Grillby chuckled, his voice low and raspy in Swirlby’s ear. “…What do I win?”

“Not so fast, cutie~ There are multiple rounds you know,” Swirlby said with a wink, sinking down to his knees.

Swirlby would later go on to lose every single round, but he and his ass weren’t complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	4. Undyne/Papyrus/Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Local fish rides skeleton - Stay tuned for more." - ElegantFolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write a drabble to a wonderful Undyne/Papyrus [ art ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/173972027555/elegantfolly-local-fish-rides-skeleton-stay) done by ElegantFolly, and I decided to add in some Alphys!
> 
> Pairing: Undyne/Papyrus + Alphys (Alphys Pov)  
> Tags: Exhibitionism, masturbation, Ecto-genitalia (Penis)

God, Undyne was so beautiful. Not just physically, of course. Alphys wasn’t that vain as to only love the superficial parts of her fish lover; she loved Undyne’s pure dedication to everything, from something as huge as keeping the underground safe to even the small things like suplexing every boulder in her way, just because she could. She always acted on everything that she set her mind to, which was a complete contrast to how Alphys generally operated, who could barely muster up the motivation to make a phone call after a few weeks of psyching herself up. Undyne was passionate in everything that she did–especially if everything included a certain tall skeleton.

“-AH! HAA–UNDYNE, HOW AM I DOING?”

“You’re doing great, punk! Mmmm, just like that, you got it!”

Alphys watched the two of them on the couch from her chair, two fingers already deep inside of her pussy as she admired both the passion and beauty of Undyne’s body. She had tried to resist touching herself for the longest time, mostly as a challenge to herself, but watching Undyne mount Papyrus and take in his cock–which Alphys had to admit was quite impressive: very long and thick, with the added benefit of belonging to a person who actually knew how to use it. Thank goodness Papyrus had the stamina to spare so she could get a turn later.–made her falter, and after that, it was game over for her.

She desperately held in her moans as she watched Papyrus grip Undyne’s hips with his gloved hands, knowing that he was most likely trying to direct her thrusts to more pleasurable spots in her body. Undyne might’ve been very enthusiastic, but sometimes she missed the finer details so it was good that Papyrus made sure to focus on it for her.

He must’ve hit a good spot in her because Undyne suddenly threw her head back, panting heavily as she fought to catch her breath. “F-fuck Papyrus, right there, oh my god yes!” She moaned, leaning back onto her arms to give him more control, which Papyrus took gratefully. Even though she seemed to be enjoying herself, Alphys knew that she could be much, much louder, and decided that it was time to rectify that.

“A-ah, Papyrus?” Alphys breathed, feeling her face turn bright red when Papyrus glanced over in her direction. Gosh, no matter how many times they all did this together, she always got flustered when she had his attention. “C-can you–ah, sorry–can you squeeze her boobs? She likes that.”

“OH, LIKE THIS?” Papyrus lifted up one of his hands to Undyne’s breast, massaging the supple flesh with slow, precise movements. Undyne reacted instantly, arching her back with a loud groan as she fought to keep herself steady, much to Alphys’ pleasure. She nodded, moving her fingers faster and fucking herself to the symphony of Undyne’s sexual sounds.

Alphys knew that Undyne would punish her later for giving out her sensitive spots like that, and god was she ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	5. 100 word drabble (Sans and Grillby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby knew it was a mistake trying to teach Sans to cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sans & Grillby
> 
> Prompt (given by Undertailsoulsex): Grillby teaches Sans how to cook to mixed results
> 
> Tags: sfw
> 
> Tumblr post [ HERE ](https://sesurescue.tumblr.com/post/176464686245/100-word-drabbles-5-of-5)

“...” Grillby watched as Sans picked up the cinnamon and wondered how ‘add two tablespoons of oregano’ could have possibly been misconstrued. He wanted Sans to go through the cooking lesson with as little interference from him as possible, but he was finding it hard to not jump in. Already Sans had swapped eggs for butter, and sugar for salt. Was this Alfredo even going to be good?

Grillby sat in front of the finished dish later and tentatively took a bite under Sans’s careful eye.

“...How did you make Tiramisu?” Grillby finally asked, surprised.

Sans laughed, responding with a shrug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please consider checking out the other Prompt Works in the Series!


End file.
